


The Devils a Paladin

by Shadow_Space42



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood and Injury, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dark Magic, Devil Lance, Explicit Language, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Multilingual Lance (Voltron), Necromancy, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), deamons and devils
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Space42/pseuds/Shadow_Space42
Summary: The team think that they know Lance, but they don't know him at all. No one knows that the blue paladin is actually the devil Lucifer. And he intends to keep this a secret from them.I'm shit at summaries so forgive me.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first fic here on AO3so forgive me for any mistakes. This fic was inspired by rainbowhairedwithnosoul's What, you thought I was human?

     Today was not a good day, at all. Following what few clues he had, Keith was led out to a cave in the middle of the desert. He thought that it would lead him to something, but it was just a god dammed empty cave. Add on top of that not paying attention to the time, and he ended up spending the night in said cave. He froze his ass off in only his little jacket and t-shirt.  
      Now its dawn and Keith had a long walk back to his little shack. Too bad his hoverbike needed some maintenance otherwise he would have been in and out without a problem. Stuck in his mind, Keith did not notice the little cliff he was walking towards. When his foot ended up touching nothing but air, that was when he noticed what was in front of him. Too bad he was already falling.  
      It wasn’t a high drop, only about six feet, but the black rock he hit at the bottom sure did hurt like a mother fucker.  
      “Fuck.”  
      Twisted ankle, great, now how was he supposed to get back home.  
      “Could you keep it down, some are trying to get some rest without morons falling on them.”  
      That was unexpected. Turning around to the sound of the voice, Keith saw that the boulder, wasn’t exactly a boulder. It was shifting up until it revealed a pair of eyes. The sclera were completely black. The right eye was red while the left was blue. There was nothing that Keith could do, he was trapped by those eyes. And they looked extremely irritated at being woken up.  
      Huffing out a breath, the man sat up. And it became increasingly obvious that what he landed on, was not a man at all. What appeared to be the outer edge of a boulder, smoothed out and turned out to be a pair of wings that folded around the man just so to look like a rock. His skin was a charcoal grey with paler grey runes running down from his shoulder to his hands on the outside of his arms. Where the runes originated, Keith had no idea. He was tall as well, just sitting as he faced him, he was about two heads taller than Keith, and that was slouching!  
      Looking at his face, he was handsome, if you overlooked the horns on his forehead. They were somewhat short and leaned back into his hair, probably to create less drag while flying. Some of his silvery white, shoulder length hair drifted into his face as he was sitting up so he brushed it out of the way behind his long-pointed ears, which brought Keith’s attention to his hands. More specifically, his nails. They were blacker than night and pointed. No doubt those nails could rip him to shreds.  
      Noticing Keith’s staring, the man smirked at him, revealing what appeared to be dual fanged canines.  
      “See something you like pretty boy.” He said. And ohh his voice was rich and smooth like velvet that did no favors to Keith’s poor gay heart.  
      “Pr-pretty boy?!?!” spluttered Keith. He could just feel his cheeks beginning to blush and he couldn’t blame it on the desert heat, it was too early for that.  
      Chuckling, the man appeared completely amused by Keith’s reaction.  
      “What are you doing all the way out here?” he asked.  
      Stunned at the question, Keith didn’t answer right away. How do you tell a creature that clearly wasn’t human (take that Shiro, cryptids are totally real, there’s one right in front of me) that you were searching for proof that the Aphrodite didn’t crash on Kerberos ten months ago due to pilot error out here in the middle of the desert due to something pulling you out here? Now that he thought about it, he sounded completely crazy.  
      “Searching.”  
      “For what?”  
      “Nothing that concerns you.”  
      “Your no fun.” He said, pouting.  
      The stare down continued until the man let out a heavy sigh and looked away.  
      “Look Keith, I know your looking for something to prove Shiro didn’t crash on Kerberos. You looking in the wrong area though.”  
      Surprise shot through Keith as he looked at the man. He knew he didn’t mention his name of anything else that could have led the man to that conclusion. So how did he know?  
      Then that smirk came back as he leaned into his hands.  
      “I know that Shiro means a lot to you, and the reason why I know your name and why your out here is I saw you punch Iverson about this very matter and get expelled. It was actually quite amusing to see that.”  
      Out of everything, Keith was not expecting to hear that.  
      “Seems you know quite a bit about me, but I don’t even know your name.”  
      This made the man tense up for some reason. It took a long few moments until he answered.  
      “Call me Luce.”  
      He said this quite hesitantly, as if he was scared of something.  
      “Alright Luce, what were you doing out here, since you know why I’m here.”  
      This made him relax a little bit, but not by much. Seems like this cryptid had the same body language as humans, plus wings.  
      “Resting.”  
      “I could tell that much dumbass, I literally fell on you while you were asleep. I mean what were you doing that caused you to fall asleep out here in the middle of the desert.”  
      Now Keith was expecting silence, an answer, or a comment to divert the conversation. He was not expecting a full body laugh however. Luce first looked at him in shock then burst out laughing as if Keith just said the funniest thing in the world.  
      “Hey, stop laughing you bastard and answer me!”  
      But the laughing didn’t stop. If anything, this caused him to laugh harder. He was clutching at his sides then toppled over onto the ground, still laughing his head off. Eventually, Luce was able to get his laughing under control to where he was just giggling.  
      “Well?” Keith was beginning to lose his patience. Not even Shiro’s saying patience yields focus was helping him. His ankle was throbbing, he spent the night in a cave, and now a cryptid was laughing at him.  
      “Sorry,” he did not look sorry at all, “but it takes a pair of balls to call a devil a dumbass and a bastard.”  
      Upon hearing this, Keith paled. A devil, he was standing face to face with a devil. So, the crazy religious lady he fostered with years ago was right about all that shit.  
      “Don’t worry, I’m not here to collect your soul or take you to hell or anything. I was collecting lost souls, or ghosts as you call them, o lead them to the path to the afterlife. A lot of your religious texts are completely wrong about us you know.”  
      Although this allowed Keith to calm down a bit, he was still on edge.  
      “Your looking for answers correct?”  
      At this, Keith hesitantly nodded.  
      “I think I know a place that has some for you.”  
      “Wait,” he must be crazy if he’s about to agree to this, “You can find souls correct?”  
      Luce nodded.  
      “Could you find Shiro’s and the Holt’s?”  
      “There not dead if that’s what your asking. But there too far out of my reach for me to find.”  
      Hearing this, Keith was able to relax just a little bit. Shiro was alive.  
      “You said that there was a place that has answers for me, correct?”  
      “Yep.” He said, popping the p. He seemed just a little too cheery for Keith’s liking.  
      “Take me there.” He must seem a little crazy, ordering a devil, but he desperately wanted answers and Luce just seemed amused if anything.  
      Now Keith could tell that Luce was tall while he was sitting, but jesus fucking christ, is he tall. Since he was still sitting, the devil looked even taller but he defiantly stood over seven feet tall. It didn’t help any that Luce stretched his arms up high above his head. Then he opened up his wings for a stretch. Those things were fucking monsters. They were at least a good 25-foot wingspan. The inside of the wings though were something else. It was as if the night sky were in those wings with small slightly twinkling lights that could easily be mistaken for stars.  
      After that little stretch, Luce held out his hand to Keith. Grasping it, he was a little surprised that it felt like human skin and not all leathery or scaly or anything like that. Luce’s grip on his hand was gentle and felt warm almost. Favoring his ankle as he stood, Keith really felt short, the top of his head barely reached the bottom of Luce’s ribcage.  
      Then the devil was bending down and wrapped his arms around Keith.  
      “What?!”  
      “I’m gonna need you to hold on tight to me. We’ll get there faster by flying.”  
      Numbly, Keith hooked his arms around his neck. He could feel the muscles move beneath his hands as the wings spread out and Luce crouched down just a little more while repositioning his feet.  
      “Hold on tight.”  
      That was all the warning he got. Then suddenly, they were in the air.  
      “FUCK!” Keith thought he left his stomach back on the ground. “Fuck you you fucking bastard.”  
      Luce just laughed, then he did something Keith hated. He did a fucking corkscrew barrel roll. Keith just held on for dear life while the devil was laughing his head off at Keith’s expense. Thankfully he then just started gliding over the desert to their destination. Eventually, Keith relaxed enough to enjoy the flight. It felt nice. Nothing like in the simulator back at the garrison. With the wind flowing around them and the gentle beat of wings, it was oddly comforting. All too soon though, Luce angled down to land. There was a cave up ahead, that must be their destination. With a few powerful wingbeats, Luce landed softly in front of the cave.  
      As Keith let go, he was painfully reminded of his twisted ankle. With the excitement of flying, he forgot all about it.  
      “Damn it, won’t be able to do anything like this.”  
      “Here, let me”  
      Bending down, Luce gently took hold of Keith’s ankle now that he was flat on his butt. Rolling up the pant leg and taking off his boot, the joint was not a pretty sight to look at. It swelled up and was a disturbing shade of purple.  
      Luce hovered his right hand above the swelling, then a golden glow surrounded his hand. It almost seemed as if the light was alive. Then, Luce wrapped his glowing hand around Keith’s ankle. Instead of hurting like it should have, all he felt was warmth. After a few moments, Luce removed his hand and Keith was stunned. The swelling and discoloration was gone, as well as the pain. It was as if he never twisted it.  
      “How’d you do that?”  
      “Little trick I learned a few millennia ago. Can’t do much with healing though, that’s the angels specialty.” Shrugged Luce.  
      “Still pretty cool though.”  
      Putting his boot back on, Keith then headed into the cave and was greeted with cave drawings. They were all of a blue lion and was surrounded by some strange runes.  
      “What is this place?”  
      “Truthfully, I don’t know. There was a strange energy here that drew me to this place long ago. Never figured out anything else though. Maybe you can find something that I missed.”  
      Keith highly doubted that, but he went deeper into the cave anyways. He didn’t know how long they spent exploring the cave, but they were suddenly interrupted by his growling stomach.  
      “Let’s get you back to your place so you can eat. Forgot that humans need food to survive.”  
      “Wait, wha-!”  
      He didn’t even have any time to think because in the next moment, he was in the devil’s arms again and they were back out flying in the desert. In no time at all, they were in front of his shack. It felt a little surreal. Just yesterday, he had nothing, now he had a clue with the caves that Luce had shown him. That was another thing. He met a fucking devil! How many can say that. He’s a pretty cool guy as well.  
      “This is where we have to part Keith. But don’t worry, I’m positive that we’ll see each other again.”  
      “Yeah. Wait, how will I find that cave again. We flew there and then back here, so how am I supposed to find it again.”  
      Chuckling, Luce held up his hand right in Keith’s face.  
      “Hold still.”  
      Suddenly, his index and middle finger glowed with the same golden light as before. He placed his fingers against his forehead and information on how to get to the cave and how long it would take was there in his mind as if he found the cave on his own.  
      “Woah.”  
      “Take it easy for a couple of hours, let your mind settle. Human minds are a little sensitive to these kinds of things.”  
      “Okay, thanks for your help.”  
      “No problem.”  
      With that, Luce took a few steps back, spread his wings and took flight, showing off a little bit with flips and spins as he flew off into the desert.


	2. Prologue pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance POV

     Flying away from Keith and his shack, Luce was internally screaming at himself. Why did he show himself as Lucifer, son of Satan, to Keith Kogane? The boy dropped out almost a year ago. Though he had to admit that he enjoyed watching Iverson get his face punched in by a cadet. Needing some time to just think, he found an outcropping high above the ground where humans will not be able to see him.  
      Settling in on the ledge, Lucifer watched the sun drift its way over the desert landscape as he tried to decipher his own actions. He was so lost in thought that he never heard the beating of wings come up behind him, nor did he hear the soft footsteps until it was too late. Before he even knew it, a tongue was stuck straight into his ear.  
      Releasing a screech that could wake the dead, Lucifer leaped into the air and turned to face the one who licked his ear. They were curled up on the ground and laughing so hard that they couldn’t breathe, good thing devils don’t need oxygen to survive otherwise he might have been worried. He didn’t need to however as the one who licked him was his twin brother Kosmo. The two were identical except with inverted coloring and their eyes. Kosmo’s eyes were completely black with a few silver flecks in them that looks like galaxies were trapped in his eyes.  
      “Kosmo you jackass, why’d you do that?!”  
      “Couldn’t help it, you hardly ever let your guard down and I couldn’t let the chance slip by.” He said through laughter.  
      Pouting and trying to clear saliva from his ear, Lucifer heavily sat down near his twin, but not too near. His bat like wings fending off Kosmo’s playful hits with his silvery-grey eagle wings. They played and roughhoused for a bit until Kosmo backed off and sat on the ledge Lucifer was at before. Luce joined him and enjoyed the silence.  
      “Why’d you show the cave to the kid Luce?”  
      Leaning back on his hands and staring straight ahead, Lucifer answered honestly.  
      “It just felt right Kos’, like he was meant to be there. He might have found it on his own eventually, but I just had this feeling that he should be there sooner rather than later.”  
      “Why though, I know how much that cave means to you. You’ve been trying to figure out why that cave keeps calling you back here for centuries, hell, probably a millennium. And you just let in this kid after just meeting him? What the fuck is wrong with you?”  
      Lucifer couldn’t answer him, as he really had no answer himself.  
      “All I can tell you is that it felt right to show Keith, and I didn’t just meet him either. I know him from the Garrison.”  
      “Ah, wait, the garrison, as in that Keith? The one that Iverson keeps comparing you to?”  
      When Lucifer nodded, Kosmo gust gave him one of the most deadpan looks that Luce had ever seen.  
      “Luce, my brother, my right hand, I have to ask you this, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!” Kosmo screeched right into Lucifer’s ear, the same one he licked just moments before.  
      Pulling away from Kosmo, Lucifer shot Kosmo a dirty look. First, he licks his ear, then he yells in it. If he did anything else, Lucifer was going to toss him off the cliff and shoot him with his magic.  
      “No, I’m not. And I’ll remind you that even though we have been around long before the beginning of human flight, doesn’t mean that we will just understand how their planes work. I’m learning how to fly just like all those other children, Keith just has the natural talent for it and I apparently don’t. Planes don’t have muscles that remember how to do complex maneuvers, only the piolet does and there are a lot of controls that the piolet needs to know and if I can’t take the yelling that Iverson throws at me, I really don’t have the right to be called a devil.”  
      “Whatever. Sometimes I can’t tell what your thinking, you get pretty unpredictable at times.”  
      Chuckling, Lucifer turned his attention back out to the desert. Far off into the distance, the garrison could be seen. It was interesting to wear a human skin during this time period, with all the technology and space travel, even if they have yet to go past their system. He was going by the name of Lance McClain, a hopeful 17-year-old Cuban boy currently in the garrison as a fighter piolet. It bothered him that he only got in as a fighter piolet because Keith dropped out, and his siblings just loved to tease him on that little fact all the time.  
      “Do you think he might find anything in the cave Kosmo?”  
      Kosmo, who had almost fallen asleep, lazily looked over to Lucifer.  
      “Who knows. You spent so long in there that you are the one who knows the most about it, but maybe a fresh pair of eyes might see something. Or they’ll find nothing and give up, humans do that a lot I notice.”  
      “But not this one Kosmo, he won’t give up. He feels as if there is too much at stake to give up.”  
      “Bah, whatever,” said Kosmo flopping on his back with his wings spread out behind him, “Humans will do what they will. Devils and angels may guide them, but they ultimately have the final say in the choices that they make.”  
      “What, not enough souls to follow your whispers Kosmo?” said Lucifer in a teasing tone, “I never thought that I would see the day.”  
      “Ha, you wish. With that dirty bomb explosion last night in Asia, we have more than enough souls to keep us busy for a while. If you didn’t come help, who knows how many souls would have become ghosts. That would have become a disaster. By the way, what about your garrison classes? Did you create a shadow clone to take your place or did you just sneak out.” Said Kosmo propping himself back up on his arms.  
      “If you must know,” started Lucifer with a sigh, “It was the weekend and I was able to get Instructor permission to be off grounds for yesterday and today, just have to be back by sunset tonight is all.”  
      “Then you better get flying then.” Said Kosmo with laughter in his voice.  
      “What? Why?”  
      In answer to his question, Kosmo just pointed at the sun, which was now touching the horizon.  
      “FUCK!!!”  
      With that shout, Lucifer shot off the ledge and started flying to the Garrison and leaving his laughing brother behind. About a mile away from the school, Lucifer shifted into Lance and got to uncovering the hoverbike he hid between some rocks. Getting on, he gunned it toward the garrison. Thankfully, he made it before the sun set too much. Unfortunately, though, Iverson was waiting at the gate for him and any other students that had permission to leave the campus who might be late.  
      “Cutting it close aren’t we McClain.”  
      “Sorry sir, just lost track of time.”  
      He just stared at Lance and if he wasn’t a devil, he would have him squirming right now. Eventually, he told Lance to get inside and that he would see him and his team tomorrow in the simulator.  
      Wandering the halls back to the dorms, he chatted and flirted with some of the other students. Some just laughed and continued on their way while others just outright ignored him. He took it all in stride, just enjoying the life he created for himself at this moment. Soon he came to his shared room with Hunk, the purest ball of sunshine that he ever met, even purer than the angels, and walked in to see the boy studying for the test coming up later that week.  
      “Hey Hunk, how’s it going?” said Lance wrapping his arm around his friend’s shoulders.  
      “Hi bud, just studying for Mr. Malden’s test, he really holds nothing back.”  
      “Don’t worry about it my man, you the smartest person in his class, you’ll ace it. Oh, and we have the simulator tomorrow so get ready for it.” Said Lance with a bit too much excitement for Hunk’s liking.  
      Patting his shoulder once more, Lance grabbed his beauty products and started getting ready for bed. He found that having any sort of routine calmed him down and after the day he had with Keith and his brother, a little routine sounded nice. Just before falling asleep so his power could recover from the past few days, he once again thought of Keith and found himself wondering what exactly he would find in the cave. Maybe he would stop by sometime and check up on him. With those thoughts, Lucifer drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments, it really motivated me to write this faster knowing that people enjoy my work. Let me know what you all think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, dealing with two jobs and graduation leaves little time to write. I plan to update at least once a month for you all though. So enjoy :)

     Well this turned into one big cluster fuck. After saving Shiro with three idiots who showed up and one wild ride on his hoverbike, Keith brought everyone to his shack. Normally it wouldn’t bother him too much, except that one of those who came with him was one Lance McClain. He had a small crush on that boy since the first time he saw him. It always amazed Keith how he could just draw people in and be so comfortable around them. While he was out here in the desert searching for clues about Shiro, he found himself missing little thing about Lance like his smile, his laugh, and how his eyes could show so many emotions at once and you would never understand any of them.   
     After talking with his brother figure as the sun rose, the two made it back inside the shack where the others were waiting. The big guy with a yellow headband was sitting on the floor in a corner nervously twiddling his thumbs. Lance was laying down on the couch messing around on his phone while the little guy who looked like Matt was trying, unsuccessfully, to steal Lance’s phone for some reason. Lance just had his hand on their forehead and held them at arm’s length while they were trying to reach his phone.   
     Once Keith got everyone’s attention, he showed them his board with everything he’s been working on. He found so much in the cave that Luce had shown him but had absolutely no idea how much the devil already knows or if he found anything new. After he explained everything to them, leaving out the little detail of Luce, Hunk and the newly introduced Pidge started working on the Geiger counter they were talking about a little bit ago. To his horror, Keith notices Shiro going over to Lance to talk. He curses himself for every time he talked to Shiro about his crush on Lance and dreads what’s going to slip in the conversation between the two.   
     To try and distract himself, Keith turned to his notes to see if there might have been a little detail that he might have missed. After only drifting through a single page, his thoughts turn toward Luce. The devil had only visited him once since showing him the cave. He scared the living shit out of him when he appeared out of nowhere behind him. He had explained to Keith the strange energy that had first drawn him there long ago. It sounded eerily similar to the energy that he felt while he was in the cave of lions. He stayed for only two days before leaving, saying he had some “devil business” that he had to take care of. Keith did not want to know what that meant.   
     It took a few hours for Hunk and Pidge to make their device. Once it was finished though, they all climbed onto his bike and took off to where the range that matched the fraunhofer line leads. When they arrived, Keith was not that surprised to find that the counter brought them to the cave. When they were inside, Lance walked up to one of the carvings and brushed some dirt off of it. Then the carvings started to glow. They never did that before and Luce never mentioned it either. Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to crack and then they were all falling. Everyone was screaming their heads off except for Lance. He was laughing as if he was having the time of his life. The next thing he knew, they landed into a pool of freezing water.   
     “That was fun, who wants to go again?” chuckled Lance.  
     “Lance, in what universe is falling down a hole and landing in freezing desert water fun.” Said Pidge with an ‘I’m done with shit’ tone in their voice.  
     “This one.” He said with a little too much enthusiasm.   
     Everyone faced him with looks varying from ‘are you crazy’ to ‘what the fuck’.   
     After getting out of the pool of water, Keith looked up and stared in awe at the sight before him. It was a large blue lion just like in the drawings, sitting within a blue shield. As he turned to speak with the others, he froze the moment he saw Lance. He stood frozen staring up at the lion, but what made Keith still was the fact that his eyes were glowing yellow, the same shade as the lion’s eyes. When the others saw Keith freeze up, they too looked at Lance and stared in shock and horror.   
     Ever so slowly, Lance too stood up and started walking to the lion. Unsure of what to do, the others followed him, wary for anything to happen. Hunk was babbling behind him about how this was a bad idea coming here, and Keith was starting to agree with him. What was happening to Lance? Was it the lions doing? What was going to happen?   
     They all followed Lance up to where he stopped before the shield surrounding the lion.  
     “શું તમે આ બધા સમય માટે મને ફોન કર્યો છે? (Are you the one who has been calling to me for all this time?)” said Lance, and he spoke in a language that no one had ever heard before. As Keith tried to recall what exactly he said, he found that he could not recall a single sound.  
     “તમે શા માટે મને કહો છો? (Will you tell me why?)” said Lance as he placed his hand on the shield.  
     The moment that his hand touched the surface, the shield fell and the lion stood with a roar then looked straight at them. What he saw next was unexplainable but incredible. Five lions, much like the one before them, came together to form one, singular robot. It was Voltron.  
     “Voltron’s a robot, a HUGE, giant robot!” exclaimed Hunk with enthusiasm.  
     “What do you think it’s doing here on Earth, and how did it get here?” questioned Pidge. They were staring at the blue lion with some excitement as if they wanted to take it apart and examine how it all worked piece by piece.  
     While finding Voltron was exciting, there was still the question about what happened to Lance. Why did his eyes glow like that, and what was with the weird language he spoke? Before he could think about it too much, Keith’s train of thought was broken by none other than Lance himself. With a whoop, he ran right into the lions waiting open mouth. Not fully understanding how Lance could be so carefree after what just happened to him, the others followed him at a slower pace into the lion.   
     When they arrived in the cockpit, Lance was already in the pilots chair and messing around with the controls.  
     “Lance, what are you doing?” asked Shiro in what  Keith  teasingly  calls his dad voice.   
     “Doing what the lion is telling me. She says that there is somewhere we all need to go.”  
     “And you're just going to trust a machine?” said Shiro.  
     Pausing in his movements, Lance turned around and faced them and with absolute certainty replied “Yes, I know it sounds crazy to you guys, but like with Keith being drawn out here, I feel like following what this lion is telling me is what I need to do. She says that we all need to go but if you want to leave then I won't blame you for it.”  
     Everyone looked at Lance as if he had just grown three heads, he was never this serious before with anything. But looking closely, Keith could tell Lance was worried that one of them would refuse and leave. He knew something they didn't, but what was it. The mysteries surrounding him just seemed to grow and it was driving him crazy that he really knew next to nothing about his crush.   
     “We are now a team whether we like it or not right now and we have to make this decision together.” Said Shiro stepping forward.   
     “I'm in,” said Pidge, “We're all expelled from the garrison anyway with the stunt we pulled last night.”  
     “Oh man, we're now in so much trouble, I knew we should have stayed inside Lance. We worked really hard to get in and now we're expelled! What will our parents think when they're told!” worried Hunk.  
     “Hunk, buddy, calm down. “ said Lance getting up from the chair and going over to his friend. “Yeah we're in trouble with the garrison right now but think of the opportunity this lion can offer us, I know that you're curious about Voltron and the lion can give you the answers. Don't you want to go on a bit of an adventure?”  
     Giving Lance a bit of a deadpan look, Hunk said “Every time I go on an ‘adventure’ with you ends up with us in trouble.”  
     “But you have fun don't you buddy.”  
     “Fine,” relented Hunk after a brief pause with a heavy sigh. He just knew something was going to happen.   
     With a big smile, Lance turned towards Keith to hear his answer.   
     “Don't have anything better to do.” He said.   
     “Well I believe that answers what we do now,” said Shiro, “Lance, figure out how to get this lion to give us our next move.”  
     “Already on it.” He replied jumping back into the chair.   
     Within seconds, the lion stood and let out a mighty roar. Turning around, the lion then leapt through the caverns walls and into the open desert. The moment the lion moved, everyone scrambled to find something to hold onto. Laughing, Lance began to steer the lion across the desert. After getting familiarized with the controls for a bit, Lance steered the lion into the sky and to the stars.   
     “Why can't you fly this well in the simulator Lance! We had to deal with all that crap from Iverson because of you crashing all the time.” screeched Pidge.  
     “The simulator wasn't talking to me in my head.”  
     Before anyone could say anything, they exited the atmosphere and came face to face with a huge purple ship.  
     “They found me.” whispered Shiro in a horrified voice.   
     After a brief moment of silence, the ship began to fire at them. The second that ship moved, so did Lance. Dodging between the laser fire, he maneuvered the lion right next to the ship and dragged the claws down the side ripping a long tear into the side of the ship. When he separated the lion he took off towards the stars and away from earth. Within seconds they came within sight of Kerberos. As they drew closer, Keith could make out the Aphrodite right next to a large trench. He was broken out of his thoughts with the babble of Pidge with how quickly they got here.  
     Soon after they quieted a bit, a large shining blue portal appeared in front of them. Looking back at everyone, Lance confirmed with them to continue on and flew into the center of the portal. When they reached the other side, there was a planet that looked like earth surrounded by constellations no one was familiar with.   
     Following the guidance of the lion, Lance steered the lion down to the planet. As they drew closer to the ground, a large white castle appeared through the morning mist. It was ethereal with the sun in just the right place to show off the castles glory. Landing before the large doors the lion lowered its head to let everyone out. When all five stood before the castle, the lion let out a mighty roar, causing the doors to open. Together, they entered the castle ready for anything to happen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it, comments and kudos motivates me to write faster for you all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, had some problems to deal with, but enjoy the new chapter.

     Walking into the castle was almost like walking into a fairytale world, if it was covered in years of dust and dirt. With the faint light of the sun pouring in from the large doors, the dust could be seen dancing across the large room. The silence of the place was putting everyone on edge, at least until they heard a sneeze. At the sound, they all jumped a bit, Hunk may have squealed and hid behind Pidge.   
     “Sorry,” said Lance, “Lots of dust.”  
     He was just given exasperated looks by everyone, but it was mission accomplished as they weren't as tense as before. At least until the light started scanning them. Shiro and Keith stepped in front of everyone as if they could shield them from the light. He stepped back a bit towards Hunk and Pidge just in case something decided to attack from behind, but nothing happened except for a single hallways light turning on all on their own. Shiro took the lead as they walked down the abandoned halls while Lance hung back. The more he walked into the castle, the more familiar it felt.   
     After some time of walking, they arrived at what seemed to be a control room of some sort. They spread out a bit as they entered, Shiro and Keith going to one side looking at the circles on the ground, Hunk and Pidge examining the pedestal in the center of the room, and Lance was bent down examining the circles as well, trying to figure out why they felt familiar.   
     Suddenly, the circle closest to Shiro opened on its own and a pod of some sort rose up through the opening. Then, not even a second later, another pod rose up from another circle. All five waited for a moment to see what would happen, then one of the pods opened to reveal a woman inside. With a cry of “Father!” the woman fell forward and into Shiro's arms.   
     She was a little disoriented from her time in the pod and Lance took this time to observe her. She had dark colored skin and a cloud of pure white hair from what he could see from his position. Walking closer to get a better look, his breath hitched when he saw her face. The woman had pink arrow shaped scales beneath her eyes and pointed ears poking out of her hair. It was then Lance realized that she was Altean. He thought that they all died thousands of years ago with their planet. When he found out how Altea was destroyed, he was devastated that he could do nothing for his friends. He later found out it was all due to the galra of the time but could not act because of the devil law he swore to obey.  
     When the Altean woman became coherent enough, she grabbed Shiro's arm and pinned him to the ground, firing off questions of who they were and how they got here. Seeing that Keith was about to attack her for pinning Shiro, Lance decided to step in before things got out of control.   
     “A blue lion brought us here. We don't know where we are or what exactly is going on, so you think you can explain, and maybe release Shiro as well?”  
     With her attention now on Lance, she released Shiro, deciding to be diplomatic with the strangers in her home, the woman began introductions.  
     “My name is Allura, and I am princess of Altea. This is my castle. You said that a blue lion brought you here, explain.”   
     Before another world could be said, the second pod opened, revealing another Altean, but he made Lance freeze. He knew this man. Old memories began to dance through his mind. A young boy running up to him and asking what his race was, the same boy, older now, following him around and firing off questions leaving no room for any to be answered, carrying him through the air as he flew as a young man, and seeing him become the adviser to the king of Altea. The man that came out of the pod, was Coran, a friend to Lucifer when he visited Altea over 10,000 years ago.   
     Lance was broken out of his memories when Coran cried out “Enemy Combatants” and leapt forward only for him to nearly lose his balance.  
     “Quiznack, your lucky I have a case of the ol' sleep chamber knees, otherwise I would have been one, two , three sleepy time.”  
     Seeing as he hadn't really changed, Lance decided to continue with the little game much to both the amusement and exasperation of the others. Allura decided that this was a good time to check the status of the castle and was horrified by what she found.   
     “Coran,” she choked out, “We have been asleep for ten thousand years. Altea, father, their all gone.”   
     Hearing this, Coran left Lance and made his way to Allura as she collapsed to the ground, failing to hold back her tears. As quickly as her sorrow came, so did her anger.   
     “Zarkon.” She ground out, “He is the one responsible for this.”  
     At the name, Shiro went stiff, fear covering his face. “Zarkon,” he whispered, “I was his prisoner.”  
     “What!” exclaimed Allura, turning to face Shiro, “That's impossible, no creature can live for that long.”  
     “Actually Allura,” said Coran, “There is a race that can live that long, even longer if memory serves correctly.”  
     “Not the time Coran.” Scolded Allura, standing back up. She set aside her grief knowing that she needed to be strong at this moment, she could grieve later. Right now, she needed to locate the other three lions, it will take some time as the castle had been sitting around for ten thousand years.   
     “Coran, we need to find out the status of the castle systems and make everything operational before the galra find us. I do not know how Zarkon is still alive but it must be through unholy means.”  
     At that, Lance scowled. He was basically an unholy creature, and he didn't go around causing genocide like Zarkon. But it got him thinking, Allura and Coran were alive through cryo pods, so how was Zarkon if his race didn't live much longer than Alteans? The only way is through very dark magic, or by possession and no longer even being yourself, but either choice will permanently change you no matter what. By finding out how he still lives, Lance could find a way to take away that immortality.   
     He continued his train of thought as he followed Allura out of the pod room to the real control room of the castle. Bringing up the system status, Allura let loose a string of curses in Altean, nearly all the systems were offline or in dire need of repair. Turning to the five humans, she asked “Do any of you possess skills that could be used to repair the castle?”  
     The five humans looked at each other wondering what exactly was going through this princess's mind, they were in an alien castle, they don't know how anything here works. After a brief moment of silence, Pidge was the first to speak up, “I can do coding, but this will be new tech for me, can't say how much use I could be at the moment.”  
     “I'm an engineer, but same with what Pidge said.” added Hunk.  
     Allura nodded her head, pleased with the skills the two possess. Turning to face the other three, she expected them to also have some skills to help their current predicament, but was disappointed to find that they couldn't help.   
     “Don't look at me,” said Keith, “I only know enough to work with my hoverbike.”  
     Sheepishly, Shiro rubbed the back of his head, “I don't know anything about mechanics or engineering.”  
     “Don't know a single thing of what you're asking for princess, but can still help some at least." said Lance.   
     “And how do you think you can help, what we need are engineers and technicians to repair the castle. You said it yourself, you are neither of those.” Said Allura.  
     “I can clean princess, and this place hasn't been touched in 10,000 years from what you said. I can start in the kitchens and maybe a lounge area. Face it, when you all are done with the systems or just need a break for a moment, do you want to be in an area that is filthy. I wouldn't, and I doubt that it's high on your list of priorities. Plus, I'll just go crazy with nothing to do.”  
     After listening to the strange boy, Allura realized that he was right. The cleaning systems were down at the moment and would probably not work for some time. Having the other three clean would give them something to do and not just standing around to possibly cause trouble.   
     “Coran, take these three to the supply closet and give them what they need. You can all start in the lounge, the kitchen is just down the hall of the lounge area, and if you happen to finish both areas, the dining room shares the same hall.”   
     With that said, Allura turned to Pidge and Hunk to tell them what needed to be done.   
     “Right, off we go lads.” Said Coran in a chipper voice. Then he was off and Lance, Shiro, and Keith had to scramble a little bit to catch up with him. While they were walking toward the supply closet, Coran was rattling off the castles history and Keith was grumbling about how he was roped into cleaning with Shiro trying to placate him.   
     When they reached the supply closet, Coran reached in and brought out a hover cart filled with cleaning supplies, very few they knew how to use like the scrub brush and mop. Then Coran was off again back the way they came but took a few different turns all the while chatting about the castle and the lions. Eventually, he came to a stop in front of a door that was a little larger than the others.  
     “Well, here we are lads, the lounge area. I'll leave you to it as I must be off back to Allura. There is a communications panel right next to the door on the inside of you need anything, don't worry, I already checked the castles inner communications systems.”  
     Turning around and heading back to the bridge, Coran almost tripped over his feet a little bit when he heard someone call.    “Thanks C.” Only He ever called him that and Coran hadn't seen him since he became Alfor's chief adviser so many years ago. He wanted desperately to turn around and find out who thanked him only so he could see if they knew anything about his friend.   
     After Coran had left them, the three humans started a little apprehensively at the door before them. It had been years since anyone had even opened the door, let alone touch anything on the other side. And they were right, the entire room was coated in a thick layer of dust, some blankets were draped over the couches and looked like a single touch would cause them to crumble into pieces, and a slight odor hung in the lounge from long rotten leftover food. For Lance, it wasn't too bad, his younger siblings made messes much bigger and smellier back in Hell. For Shiro and Keith however, it was bad. The smell is what was driving them away from the lounge area and into the hallway.   
     “Come on guys, the sooner we start the sooner we can leave.” Said Lance.   
     “Lance, can you not smell that?!” said Keith holding his nose trying to breathe as little as possible.   
     Looking over at Shiro, Lance saw that he was turning a little green , seems like the smell was worse for humans than it was for devils even though his sense of smell was more sensitive. Digging through the cart Coran left them, Lance was able to find a pair of face masks that covered both the nose and mouth, thankfully Alteans and humans had similar facial structures.   
     “Here you go.” Said Lance handing the masks to Shiro and Keith. With them placing the masks on their faces, Lance turned back to the cart and started digging around to find any familiar cleaning supplies. Finally finding a scrub brush that automatically releases a cleaning solution. With brush in hand, he walks into the lounge and starts scrubbing the empty tables.  
     “How is your nose not dying Lance?” gagged Keith, even with the mask the smell was still strong. Shiro still hasn't even entered the room.  
     “Last time I visited home, my little sister threw this massive party back home when our mom's were gone and when it was over, the state and smell of this room would be considered clean. When my mom came back, she had all of us clean the house, didn't matter if we knew about the party or not, we all had to clean up after V’s mess. And grab the mop or one of the trash bags, the smell should disappear as soon as the trash is gone.”  
     Keith almost sprinted to grab the mop leaving Shiro the unsavory job of collecting rotten food. As Shiro was grabbing trash, something Lance said caught his attention, it also provided an opportunity to get to know his new teammate and give Keith the chance to get a little closer to his crush.   
     “You said that you have two moms?”  
     “Yeah, what about it?” said Lance a little defensively, “You have something against that?”  
     Seeing as it was a bit of a sensitive topic, Shiro held up his hands in surrender and tried to backtrack the conversation before things got out of hand.   
     “No, just curious is all. Trying to make conversation.”  
     Seeing no ill intentions, Lance calmed down and returned to scrubbing.   
     “Yeah, I have two moms and their the best. My mom Natasha ( _Satan_ ) runs this huge organization and keeps everything in order. No one ever wants to be on her bad side because then there will be hell to pay.” Lance laughs a little at his joke but the others believe he is just remembering a fond memory.   
     “My mother Ritisha is a judge of sorts but has one of the kindest hearts you'll ever meet. I'd say that only Hunk has a purer heart than her.”  
     Shiro smiled a little as Lance was talking. His parents sounded nice. Looking over at Keith, he saw that his brother was drinking up every word that Lance was saying. He was so far gone for Lance that it was almost painful to see.   
     “You have any other siblings besides your crazy sister?” asked Keith.   
     “Yeah, I'm the oldest of seven.” Said Lance pointing at himself.   
     Keith nearly dropped the mop in surprise, Lance had a big family.   
     “What are they like?”  
     With that, Lance launched into telling Keith and Shiro about his siblings. Altering some details to keep any suspicions about them being devils away.  
     “Well, there's my younger twin brother Astro ( _Kosmo_ ), he's a ball of energy that loves pranks. He just likes to enjoy himself and have fun, but if you need him for anything he's there for you. Then there's my sister Veronica, we just call her V. She's the one who threw that party. She's chaos incarnate and extremely unpredictable, but loyal to select few outside of the family. After her is Silas. He has endless patience, has the exact opposite of V in personality, the order to her chaos. Quiet, keeps to himself but quite the monster if aggravated. Then there's the other twins, Abigor and Nimue. Those two are geniuses, ask them anything and they have an answer. Finally, there's Lilith, fall into one of her traps and you never get out without her say so.”  
     As Lance talked about his family, it was obvious he loved them. Kind of made you wish that you were a part of his family. With all the crazy stories Lance told of the adventures he had with his siblings, time flew by and soon the lounge area was clean.   
     “All right, now for the kitchens.” Said Lance.   
     At this, Keith and Shiro looked at each other with a bit of horror. If the lounge was disgusting, how bad would the kitchens be. On the opposite side of the hall and a little ways down, there was a door they assumed were for the kitchens. When the door opened, all three froze in horror. Lance thought back to the mess he had to clean after V's party and found that this was worse. He was going to have to be careful that Shiro and Keith didn't see him use his magic because they were going to be here for a long time in this room of terror. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos, let me know what you think.


	5. Not a chapter

Hey guys, sorry that this isn't a chapter but just giving you all a bit of an update. I have been having some technical difficulties and all of my works have been deleted. Not just from this work but also my other fanfictions and original works, so I have been working on rewriting all of that. I also got a new job that now is having me do around 70 hours a week now that the holiday season is just around the corner. So unless I am lucky and find the time, a new update probably won't happen until January. This fic is not abandoned. I have too many ideas for what will happen. But I would like to see what you think is in that kitchen of terror. Once I post that chapter though, I have a little game for you all. I'll do my best to post before Christmas but I make no promises. Enjoy the holidays that are just round the corner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone for the very late update, but this chapter was fighting me every step of the way and I'm still not completely happy with it but wanted to give you all something. But here is a little game for you all. I used to be a housekeeper for four years and have cleaned many unbelievable things, some of which I included in the kitchen, can you all guess what I really cleaned and what I made up for the story? I'll give the answers at the end of my next post. Enjoy.

     Allura watched Coran lead the three humans from the control deck then turned her attention to those who stayed and started to instruct them on what needed to be done. About half a varga later and Coran came back in, silent. It was unusual for the normally exuberant altean, he usually had at least a smile on his face but wore one of contemplation instead. Dismissing it for now, Allura returned to repairing the damaged systems and isolating the problems for repair. Many vargas passed and she decided for everyone to rest for a few moments before they return.

     “Let's go to the lounge for now, the others should be finished there. We can take the chance to get to know each other some more.” Said Allura.

     Receiving nods of agreement from everyone, she led them from the control deck toward the lounge. Half-way there though, they noticed Keith running towards them with a bit of a green face. Not long after followed Shiro with the same green face.

     “What's going on?” demanded Allura when they stopped before the group.

     “Kitchen.” Was all the two said when they no longer looked like they would be sick.

     Changing her course, Allura walked calmly to the hallway that held the kitchen but stopped for a moment when she rounded the corner. The kitchen was still a little way down the hall but a strong odor stopped their progress. It was absolutely horrendous. Noticing the cart near the kitchens entrance, Allura quickly walked to the cart and grabbed the face mask that was laying on top of the cart. Putting the mask on and finally able to breathe through the stench, she briefly searched through the cart before finding a box with some more of the masks and gave one to each of the humans and Coran.

     Now that everyone could breathe through the stench, they turned to look into the kitchen and just froze. It was nothing short of a disaster. A thick layer of dust coated most everything in the room giving everything a dark grey color. The oven and food dispenser was severely damaged, the green food mixture had exploded out, multiple times it seemed, and over everything in range. Armor pieces were scattered about mixed with kitchen utensils along the countertops and floor. From the food cooler, were large thick vines growing out into the kitchen nearly covering the large island completely, and it appeared to be slightly twitching in places, mostly at the end of the vines. There were splashes of many different foods along the walls and floor, trash was mixed in and appeared to be stuck as the food had solidified over the years. But the horrid smell was coming from some slowly bubbling substance in a pot that had somehow stayed upright in the stovetop, probably due to the black mixture that had hardened along one side as it spilled out of the pot onto the stove and down to the floor.

     Lance was right next to the pot where the smell was strongest, scrubbing at the black substance so he could remove the pot and hopefully the smell with it. Then it appeared as if the brush became stuck. Trying to remove the brush, Lance was putting most of his weight into pulling it away but was unable to. Giving up on the brush for now, he turned to the cart to grab a scraper but paused when he saw everyone at the door.

     “Hey guy's, here to help?” he asked.

     Before anyone could answer, a hissing noise came from behind. He turned to see what it was and was surprised by what he saw. The black mixture that had hardened from the pot was bubbling and hissing around the brush and seemed to be turning into a sort of acid as the brush was beginning to melt and become a gooey mess. A thump was heard and everyone turned to find that Hunk had fainted. From the smell or the sight, it was hard to tell, probably both.

     “He can lay down in the lounge, its clean. Some help in here would be appreciated.” Said Lance.

     Keith and Shiro hurried to take Hunk to the lounge and leave the others to the kitchen. They did not want to stay any longer than necessary.

     Pidge grabbed a trash bag and gloves then went to grab everything loose to sort through later to see if it was salvageable or not. Allura grabbed a laser pen and a bag, heading to the island to cut up the vines and worked her way toward the cooler. Coran got some scrapers and went over to help Lance, both being careful to avoid the acid mixture. Many vargas later, the kitchen was presentable, but still needed a good scrub and the appliances needed to be either repaired or replaced. Keith, Shiro and Hunk never reappeared.

     “I almost fear what state the rest of the castle is in.” said Pidge.

     “We'll get the cleaning systems up soon, not completely but enough that it should help you some.” Said Allura as she was leading everyone to the lounge.

     “Thanks Princess.” Said Lance.

     “Question,” said Pidge, “Where are we all going to sleep tonight? The suns setting and there won't be enough time to clean up some rooms for everyone, so what do we do?”

     “Sleepover!” said Lance enthusiastically. “We just grab some good pillows and blankets and we all sleep together in the lounge. We know its clean there, tomorrow while you guys are fixing the systems again, the others and I can get started on the rooms.”

     “Marvelous idea!” said Coran.

     “We can use this opportunity to get to know each other as well mused Allura.

     After everyone gathered as many blankets and pillows as they could carry, the group of four made their way to the lounge. When they entered, Hunk appeared to have just barely woken up while Shiro and Keith were sitting on the opposite couch from Hunk talking to each other.

     “Glad to see you two here seeing as you left in the middle of a job.” scolded Allura. Shiro at least looked sheepish, Keith, not at all.

     “There was no way that I would have stayed in that nightmare.” Said Keith.

     Dropping her pile of pillows in the center of the room, Allura faced the two humans. “Since you two left the kitchen to us, you shall be the ones to set up this sleep over, Hunk may help. All of us shall be sleeping here tonight and tomorrow, I expect you to finish the job. You'll be cleaning the sleeping quarters while the rest of us will continue working on the castle systems and finding the lions.”

     With that said, Shiro and Keith with the help of Hunk, set up a sleeping area while Lance began his explanation on what a sleepover was to the Alteans.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. There is no update schedule and is unbeated. Tags are subject to change as well. Let me know what you all think.


End file.
